A Chance to Change the Past
by SpiritGoddessTamiko
Summary: Kagome is sent back 50 years before Inuyasha was sealed to the Sacred Tree, when him and Kikyou just met. She realizes that she can stop Naraku from ever being born. But will she decide to stop him, and will her decision in the end be the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

A yawn escaped a raven haired girl as the sun shown high in the sky above, nothing around to block the burning rays from hitting the girl's rosy skin. She sighed as she looked back down at the basket full of herbs. "I should be getting back soon..." She mumbled to herself and another yawn escaped her. "I could always...take a nap." Looking around the field in the far distance there were more fields with ponds all over, and behind it laid a village. Her blue eyes looked over behind her shoulder where a forest was just behind her. 'Hmm, shade and a quiet place to sleep and only five feet away, or shade with noise and only miles away?' The girl grunted to herself, "I'm just going to take a nap over here."

Turning around she walked into the forest, she knew this forest like the back of her hand. There were rarely any threats lurking inside of it, except a few petty demons here and there. Finally she stopped at a good sized tree. Gazing back to where the village was she sat down and laid against the tree sighing contently. "I can still see the village...ah, so I'll be alright here for now." She yawned and closed her eyes.

_"Kagome."_

Who's there? Is someone there?

_"Kagome...hurry."_

Hurry? What do you mean?

_"Run away, hurry Kagome. Before it's too late._"

Who are you? And what are you talking about?

_"Hurry Kagome."_

"Kagome! Damnit." A male voice growled. A silver haired hanyou with golden eyes tapped his foot impatiently. Grunting he sat dog-style on the ground sniffing around the unconscious girl. "Kagome..." He growled.

"Run..." Kagome mumbled in her sleep, causing the hanyou's ears to perk up. "I...won't..." Kagome shifted in her sleep.

'What in the world is going on? What is she dreaming about?' The hanyou stared curiously at the sleeping girl. His face started to get closer to her face as if it would answer all of his questions if he got closer to it.

With a startled shock Kagome woke up, only to see bright golden eyes staring at her. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and quickly pushed at the hanyou causing him to fall back. "Pervert!" She screamed not knowing what else to say. She quickly clenched her chest as her heart was racing in her chest.

A low growl came from the hanyou and Kagome looked over to see him on his head glaring at her. "What the hell was that for?!" He demanded. Kagome tried to not laugh at him, but she couldn't help herself as she snickered at him. "Damnit." He grunted sitting himself upright. "I didn't even do anything and you had to go and scream _'pervert'_!" He mocked in a high pitched squeal.

Kagome huffed, "I do not sound like that Inuyasha!" Her eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"I'm Kagome and I love screaming and calling Inuyasha a pervert!" Inuyasha mocked in an annoying high pitched girly voice.

Kagome growled then smirked making Inuyasha give her a skeptical look. "You forgot something Inuyasha." Kagome said in a sing song voice as she crawled over to him.

Inuyasha's cheeks went red instantly as he watched her crawl towards him. "Uh...I-I di-id?" He swallowed trying to find his voice as he leaned back uncomfortably.

Kagome giggled, "Yes you did Inuyasha." Kagome said seductively. "Don't you remember?" She tilted her head slightly. Inuyasha swallowed and shook his head. "Really you don't remember?" Kagome pouted. "Do you want to remember?" Kagome whispered putting her hand on his chest.

Inuyasha gasped lightly and swallowed hard, "S-sure...K-Kagome..."

Kagome sighed lightly, "Okay then." Kagome smiled then instantly glared at Inuyasha. "Sit boy!"

"Guh!" Inuyasha screamed as he face planted the ground.

Kagome stood up angered and stalked off. "Pervert!" She mumbled.

"W-what did I d-do...?" Inuyasha whined into the ground. "Kagome!"

A small child with a fox tail was humming under a tree by a village hut, as his finger played with a small leave. His humming was interrupted when he heard someone scream. Standing up he looked over to see Kagome on the ground and angry. "Kagome!" The fox child ran over to her. "What's wrong Kagome?" He looked at her with worried slits.

Kagome grunted then sighed defeatedly, "It's nothing Shippou...I just fell is all." Kagome said pitifully and stood up. "I'm going to lay down." She walked by Shippou and made her way into the village hut.

Shippou stared back confused, "What was that all about?"

Inside the hut Kagome was laying down on bedding, she was facing the wall and curled up into a ball. "Stupid Inuyasha." Kagome muttered and sighed. 'I don't even know why I got all mad...I hate it when we have such stupid arguments. They're completely pointless!' Kagome groaned and pulled the blanket over her face. "I'm an idiot." She muttered, her eyes started to get heavy and she yawned. 'I didn't even take a full nap...so it won't matter if I take another one...' Kagome's eyes blinked a few times until she was fully asleep.

_A figure stood in front of Kagome. She squinted her eyes trying to make out what or who it was. "Hello?" Kagome took a step forward and the figure raised its hand. "Who are you?" But she got no reply. The figure shook its head and pointed to the right. Kagome turned to look into the black abyss. She didn't see anything and was about to speak when an image appeared._

_Kagome's eyes widened at the scene. "W-what is this? That...it can't be..." She whispered. Horrified eyes stared at the image until it stopped. Kagome looked back to where the figure was. "Who are you?!" Tears filled Kagome's eyes as she ran after the figure. The figure slowly started to dissipate making Kagome run even faster. "Come back and answer me! Please, wait!" Kagome reached out but it was too late, the person or thing had disappeared._

_Kagome stared blankly at the ground as tears fell down her cheeks. She raised her hands and stared at them. Slowly she fell to the ground and stared blankly off into the darkness. With no one around but herself._

Inuyasha grunted as he rolled his shoulder a few times. "I'm going to kill Kagome for that!" He growled as he made his way back to the village. 'Calling me a damn pervert, that wench! After all she was the one who was coming onto me.' Inuyasha thought back to when Kagome was crawling up to him. He faced flushed and he shook his head and tugged on his ears. "I'm becoming Miroku!" He screamed horrified.

"Ah!" A scream echoed from the village and Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"That was…" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome!" He started to run and made his way to Kaede's little house. He ran inside to see Sango and Shippou staring at Kagome who was screaming in her sleep.

"Inuyasha she won't wake up!" Shippou stated and tears were falling from the fox youkai's eyes.

Sango shook Kagome, "Come on! Kagome wake up! Please Kagome!" Sango started to panic as Kagome screamed again. Her face was covered in sweat, and she squirmed in her sleep. "Inuyasha…she won't…" Sango started to cry.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and kneeled down, "Don't cry Sango. Kagome, hey Kagome!" Inuyasha shook her but nothing change. "Damnit Kagome!" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. "Wake the hell up wench!" Inuyasha screamed and Kagome's eyes shot open.

Tears flowed down her face and she looked up at Inuyasha and her eyes widened. "Inuyasha!" She grabbed him pulling him into a tight hug. Inuyasha gasped in shock and looked down at Kagome confused as she started to cry. "You're alive…" She said through a sob.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm alive you moron!" Inuyasha stated but he continued to watch her carefully. He didn't like how that dream sounded. Inuyasha picked up Kagome causing her to gasp a little.

"Inuyasha,,,?" Sango asked.

"We'll be back; I need to talk with Kagome." He said and walked out of the hut.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked but Inuyasha didn't respond as he kept on running. Kagome noticed how his grip tightened on her a bit and she frowned. 'I wish he wouldn't over worry himself like this.' She thought, then smiled slightly. 'But at the same time it's kind of nice…'

Inuyasha stopped Kagome shook her head to get away from her thoughts and looked around. They were in the middle of Inuyasha's forest. But not where she expected to be, she looked and saw the Sacred Tree right in front of them. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with confused blue eyes, "Inuyasha, what are we-?" Inuyasha cut her off by jumping calmly over to the tree and setting Kagome down so she was standing. Kagome looked at him and blushed, his eyes were filled with so much emotion it caused her to feel weak at the knees. "Inuyasha…" She watched him confused. "What is it?"

His brow furrowed and he looked down at the ground, "I was scared." He mumbled. Kagome watched him with wide eyes as he looked up at her. "I honestly thought you weren't going to wake up there for a second Kagome." He said.

Kagome smiled gently, "Well I'm alright now, so there's nothing to worry about." She tried to play it off with a laugh but Inuyasha frowned at her. Kagome waved her hand, "Oh come on Inuyasha really I'm fine!"

"Stop lying." Inuyasha said.

"I'm not! Really I'm perfectly fine!" Kagome said crossing her arms with a huff. "It was just some stupid dream no big deal." Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha growled and Kagome looked at him confused, "If it was just some 'stupid dream' then you would have woken up when Sango and I were yelling at you but you didn't!" Inuyasha yelled. "That is not something we should just take lightly Kagome."

"Well I can't even remember the dream, so it doesn't matter." Inuyasha growled and Kagome sighed and grabbed his hand. He looked down at his hand then back up to her. "Thank you though, for worrying about me." Kagome looked up at him. "If…if it happens again then let's worry about it okay?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha growled and opened his mouth to argue then sighed defeatedly. "Fine." Kagome could tell that he wasn't pleased but she really didn't want him to worry about it. 'Truth be told…' She thought as they started to walk back. 'There isn't one part of that dream that I _don't_ remember.' She frowned.

**This is a rewrite for a story I tried to do two years ago, so I think it'll be better this time. I'll try to keep updating at least once a week. So you can at least expect that from me. I hope you all enjoyed this though and expect more to come! ~Spirit**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome! Hey Kagome get up already!" Inuyasha yelled from outside and sighed impatiently.

Kagome laid curled up in Kaede's hut. She could hear Inuyasha fine but she didn't want to get up. She hadn't gone to sleep at all the night prior, after yesterday she didn't want to go to sleep. The image she had been showed each time plagued her mind and she tried hard to forget it but she couldn't. 'And that person…they kept telling me to run. But, why?' Kagome wondered but was taken from her thoughts when she heard Inuyasha storm into the room.

"Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome shot up trying her best to pretend she had been asleep the entire time.

"Huh, who, where?" She said and Inuyasha sighed looking down at her.

"Are you sure you got enough sleep? You look exhausted." Inuyasha stated putting his hand under her chin as he examined her face.

Kagome stared at him stupidly, "Well what do you expect I just woke up." She mumbled and Inuyasha growled. "And I thought I had my moments…" Kagome said.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled and turned Kagome's face to his. Kagome was shocked to see a worried expression on his features instead of an angry one. "What's the deal? You never act like this. Kagome are you really okay?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes not once looking away from hers.

Kagome's heart started to race, 'I can't let him know.' Kagome thought and sighed. "Are you still worrying about that silly dream I had the other night?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha frowned. Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha I'm fine really. I didn't have one last night so don't worry about it."

"Even so I-"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku cut him off as he ran inside the hut. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him confused, what on earth was going on? Miroku put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "N-Nara-ku…h-he's nearby…we have to…have to hurry." Miroku said through gasps.

Inuyasha was up in a second and Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows. "Where is he Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku raised his hand and pointed westward, "Not too far…that way. There's…a lot o-of" Miroku swallowed. "Demonic aura you can follow." Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded and looked to Kagome, "Kagome maybe you should stay here, Miroku and Kaede can watch over you."

Kagome shook her head. "I refuse. I'm going with you." Kagome stated and Inuyasha looked at her unsure. "You need me with you, especially with Naraku." Kagome said and Inuyasha stared at her for a second then nodded. He kneeled down and Kagome climbed onto his back. They said goodbye to Miroku then headed off outside.

Kagome gasped at the demonic cloud in the sky. "Miroku wasn't kidding…it's huge." She stated.

Inuyasha growled, "Something is going on, Naraku wouldn't just let us know where he is this easily." Inuyasha said. 'He's planning something…I can't help but feel worried about all of this.' Inuyasha thought and started to pick up his pace.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha noticing his quickened pace, "Inuyasha is everything alright?"

"I don't like it." He said.

Kagome furrowed her brow confused, "What do you mean?"

"This." Inuyasha said. "I don't like how all of a sudden Naraku just decides to let us know where he is hiding. Something isn't right about all of this. I can't help but think…it might be a trap." Inuyasha said.

Kagome clenched onto him harder, "Even if it is, we can take whatever he tries to trap us with." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha smirked, "That's something I've always admired about you Kagome." Inuyasha said and Kagome gasped a little.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said then gasped when she heard a loud boom up ahead. The air around them was filled instantly with miasma.

"Cover your mouth Kagome!" Inuyasha said setting her down. Kagome nodded and put her hands over her face. Wind blew around them and they could hear an evil laughter from the shadows. Kagome opened an eye to see the shadow walking out to them.

Inuyasha growled as the man with red eyes and long wavy black hair stepped out. "Naraku." Inuyasha spat disgustingly.

Naraku laughed, "What's the matter Inuyasha? Not excited to see me?" Naraku smirked at Inuyasha's enraged expression.

"Don't toy with me Naraku, as if I'd ever be happy to see the likes of you." Inuyasha growled.

Naraku smiled at him, "Inuyasha, you shouldn't let yourself get so worked up. Especially since I haven't even brought out my new subject." Naraku said.

"Don't tell me you made another disgusting offspring Naraku." Inuyasha spat and Naraku smiled. "Figures," Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. "You can never fight without help can you? Naraku!" Inuyasha screamed as he launched at Naraku.

Naraku smiled easily dodging Inuyasha's attack. Naraku glanced over to where Kagome stood alone and smiled. "You shouldn't leave your companion so unguarded Inuyasha." Naraku stated.

"What?" Inuyasha said and looked at Kagome and gasped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

**Sorry to stop the chapter here, but I had to. It was either stop here or write two chapters in one and I don't really feel like doing that as you can tell. I know cliff hangers suck I hate it when I'm reading and it's a cliffy but they're so much fun to stop on. But enjoy! Tell me what you think of it so far, and if you have any questions ask and I'll answer them in the next chapter. ~Spirit**


End file.
